<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thrill of Being Caught by alxxiis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406078">The Thrill of Being Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis'>alxxiis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught in Our Silence [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyance is seduction, F/M, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya breaks one of Brynjolf’s rules regarding professionalism while on a job and seduces him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught in Our Silence [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thrill of Being Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to get us caught, lass."</p><p>Anya let out a low chuckle as she pressed her fang against his earlobe. </p><p>He sighed, shoulders slumping. "You want us to get caught."</p><p>"Not necessarily," she replied. "But the threat is the thrill."</p><p>Brynjolf elbowed her in the ribs and peered through the door of the room they hid in. He rolled his eyes and sucked in his lip when she bit down harder, and she couldn't help the smug grin tugging at her lips.</p><p>"You're the worst partner I've ever had," he said, returning his back to the wall and glaring at her. </p><p>His eyes were laced with exasperation as he watched her fingers trail along the jeweled pendant they'd just stolen from Jarl Elisif. Their most high-profile lift in a long time, and it had gone too smoothly it seemed as Anya was doing her best to unravel their success. Her plan for escape led them to a room in between hallways, leaving them with no windows to slip out of--a plan Brynjolf was growing increasingly suspicious of.</p><p>She pulled the necklace over her head and let it fall against her leather armor, the glint of the enticing gem matching that in her gaze. "I should keep this one for myself," she remarked, looking down at the red stone. "It looks better on me."</p><p>"The red certainly suits you," Brynjolf muttered. "It’s as angry as you’ll make me if you blow this mission."</p><p>She laughed and reached up to run her cold fingers across his stubbled jawline. Her fingertips rested on either side of his chin, and she pulled his face down to look at her.</p><p>"I feel rather...excited," she purred as she leaned into him. "In the jarl's palace, the risk of being caught if we linger, and, by the gods, would I love to linger."</p><p>As she spoke, her hand traveled to the front of his trousers, teasing at the fabric. The dangerous smile on her lips matched the predatory look in her eyes, the thick ring of black settling in the sclera around her pupil as it often did before a hunt: a look Brynjolf had become accustomed to and, begrudgingly, found tempting. </p><p>His pulse quickened, and his own eyes darkened and dilated; each heavy beat of his heart was an alluring rhythm to her vampiric senses, and the flitting of his eyes between each of hers held something akin to fear and defeat, and it only furthered her arousal. </p><p>"You are the worst partner I've ever had," he repeated as his hand snaked its way into the hair under her hood. </p><p>Again, she laughed, but it was quickly silenced when he pulled her into a rough and hungry kiss. Silky, white tresses twisted around his dirty fingers, and he pulled them taut, forcing a soft moan in her throat. He tugged again, harder this time as his other hand wrapped around her waist and pressed her further against him. </p><p>Her hand now gripped his growing cock through his pants and squeezed gently. Anya smiled against his lips as her fingers elicited a breathy groan from him. She squeezed again and received a harsh pull of her hair in response before Brynjolf leaned away from her, breathing heavy.</p><p>When she pouted at him, Brynjolf rolled his eyes. "Some of us still need to breathe."</p><p>Barely giving him a moment, her lips were on his again, parting them to fully claim his mouth. She grazed her fang across his bottom lip, taunting him with the threat before pressing slightly and leaving the smallest break in the skin; just enough to lure out a drop of blood. Her tongue brushed across his lip before she pulled it between her own lips for a moment, sighing as the sweet metallic taste filled her mouth. </p><p>"So greedy," Brynjolf teased, his lips swollen and red.</p><p>"The trademark of all thieves," she reminded him.</p><p>"Right you are," he said, leaning away to close the door and lock it. </p><p>Before she could taunt him further with her malicious seducing, he grabbed and spun her around, causing her hood to fall off. His deft hands made quick work of her trousers' ties and dipped into her underclothes. As his fingers savored in her arousal and coaxed short gasps out of her, his lips caressed her neck and nipped at the cold skin he was always surprised to find pliant to his touch. </p><p>"Brynjolf," she breathed. </p><p>Her hips rocked, matching the rhythm of his fingers. The start of a moan was quickly silenced by Brynjolf's calloused palm pressed to her lips, but as his teeth bit harder against her neck, a louder cry of pleasure vibrated against his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and she smirked.</p><p>Brynjolf's hand moved to her waist and yanked her back against him. "What are you smirking about?" he asked, his lips still on her skin.</p><p>"It took so little," she replied, chuckling as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "So little for you to give in."</p><p>He huffed and pulled his hand from her underclothes. </p><p>Anya turned and pouted at him, but it quickly disappeared as she watched him lick his fingers. Her lip caught between her teeth, one of her fangs peeking out, grinning while he worked at his belt. With one hand, she grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him down to her, crashing their lips together, tasting herself on his tongue. The other pushed his hands away and undid the belt herself. Over the fabric, she rubbed the length of his cock until it was once again fully hard. She partially tugged down his trousers and underclothes, exposing him entirely.</p><p>Hands and tongues roaming, relishing in taste and feel and the threat of possibly being caught: a possibility made more likely as heavy-booted steps approached the door. The couple halted, not daring to breathe, though Anya couldn't help the hungry smile that spread over her features. </p><p>Brynjolf glared at her and clenched his jaw before grabbing her hand as she reached for his bare member. It wasn’t hard for him to stay quiet, but her icy and practiced hands were easy to lose himself in.</p><p>The steps quieted as they distanced themselves from the door, and Brynjolf was quick to keep Anya from pulling any further antics. Again, he turned her around and led her forward toward a desk in the corner; ignoring the practical bounce in her steps, sure she was satisfied he was giving her exactly what she’d wanted. But--despite wishing to deny such a thing--he’d wanted it too. He took his work seriously (which included not having sex while on a job) and had no issue doing so before the vampire joined their ranks, but Anya knew exactly how to make things difficult.</p><p>She sprawled her hands out on the dusty wooden surface, grin still playing on her lips; arching backward, she looked at the disgruntled thief. “Well?” she said. “Can’t do much with these still on.” To further her point, she wiggled her still-clothed hips, letting her backside brush against his cock.</p><p>He wrapped his hands into her hair and pulled, forcing her to bend further toward him; his lips claimed hers, if for no reason other than to keep her from speaking and pushing their luck with anyone that wandered near the door. His other hand pulled at the waistband of her pants and underclothes, prying them down past her hips, over her rear, taking the opportunity to cup her cheek and graze his nails across her skin before pushing them about half-way down her thighs.</p><p>Unbridled fingers again dipped into the warmth between her legs, painting her clit in her own pleasure. Returning the favor, Anya reached behind and stroked his cock, matching her pace to his.</p><p>“For being in such a hurry,” Anya said between gasps, “you sure are taking the time to enjoy this.” </p><p>Brynjolf groaned, a soft mix of ecstasy and exasperation. “You know how to push every one of my buttons, Anya.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>Without responding, Brynjolf grabbed and pulled her hand off him and pushed against her back, guiding her down against the desk while he coated his length with his still-slick fingers. He then pressed himself between her folds, rolling his hips while she did the same, teasing for a bit before guiding his cock inside her. A louder-than-expected moan filled the room, but Brynjolf was too lost in his own pleasure to bother trying to quiet Anya. His fingers dug into the leather around her waist, and his hips began at a slow pace, enjoying each sharp, near-vocal gasp he pulled from Anya.</p><p>Bracing herself with one arm, her other mirrored Brynjolf’s earlier movements, circling and pressing against her clit while he thrust into her. A warmth that only Brynjolf managed to create despite her vampiric nature spread across her cheeks, and she was eager to feel it wrap around her in blissful release.</p><p>“Faster,” she breathed.</p><p>He did as asked, pushing the speed of his hips and biting back the moans that threatened to spill.</p><p>Anya was less contained, letting out quiet little cries with each thrust of his cock inside her. </p><p>“Gods,” she whispered. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Her words elicited a soft groan in the back of his throat, despite his attempts to keep quiet. Faster, rougher, every thrust filled more heat than the last. Heart beating in his ears, mind lost to the pleasure and thrill of this moment.</p><p>Nails dug into the wooden table beneath her, splintering around her fingertips. That coil of euphoria growing tighter in her stomach, toes curling in her boots, every inch of her tingling in anticipation.</p><p>“I’m going to come,” she breathed.</p><p>His own breaths came in rapid spurts as he continued to pump into her, gritting his teeth and holding tighter on her waist as he focused on letting her finish first. </p><p>A loud cry sounded as Anya came, pleasure releasing from her core and cascading down her limbs. She fell against the table, eyes closed and chest rising and falling in time with Brynjolf’s continued thrusts. </p><p>He pressed into her quicker, his need to reach his own finish furthered by her enticing voice. His breaths gave way to short, ravishing grunts as her inner walls pulsated around him. Closer. So close. Brynjolf let out an unbidden moan as he finally found release, his cock twitching as he filled her with a couple more slow pumps. </p><p>“Worth it?” Anya asked as Brynjolf pulled himself out of her.</p><p>He sighed before speaking, still a little breathless. “Every rational part of me wants to say this was stupid.”</p><p>She straightened and opened her mouth to make another smart comment, but the sound of pounding against the door silenced her.</p><p>“Who’s in there!” a gruff voice shouted, pulling both of the thieves’ attention from each other.</p><p>“This was stupid,” Brynjolf hissed. He turned back to Anya who looked as though she wanted to squeal with delight. With another sigh, he quickly hiked up his drawers and ordered, “No killing.”</p><p>“I would never,” she replied, fixing herself as well.</p><p>The pounding on the door continued, and the doorknob violently jiggled.</p><p>Brynjolf moved to hide beside the door, while Anya stood directly in front of it.</p><p>“Just a second,” she called in a voice dripping with innocence. She unlocked the door and let the guard push it open.</p><p>“What’s going--”</p><p>Her unnaturally strong fist collided with his jaw, and the guard crumpled to the floor.</p><p>“Dammit!” Brynjolf hurried to the man’s side and pulled off his helmet before checking for a pulse.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t kill him.”</p><p>“The crunch of that hit said otherwise,” he replied. “But… you didn’t kill him. Now, can we go?”</p><p>She walked up beside him as he stood up and reached for a lock of hair that’d fallen into his face.</p><p>“I think I’ve given you another gray hair,” she teased.</p><p>“At this rate,” he began, “it’ll just start falling out.” His face softened as she stared at him, her grin still stark on her face. “You’re so frustrating, Anya.”</p><p>Her laugh was lost between his lips, giving a kiss that contradicted his exasperation. When he pulled back, she blinked at him, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Come on,” he said, tapping her nose just as she’d done. “Let’s get out here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>